


A Tale of Princess Parties

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babbling, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Shit Pacing, plot holes, sorry - Freeform, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa attends Shireen's Princess Party





	A Tale of Princess Parties

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Stansa modern fluff and nonsense, angst free. Once again, I don't fancy myself a writer, but I enjoy fiddling with the characters. This fic is un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors. (For now this is a one shot, though if inspiration strikes I can expand it into multi-chapter.)  
> This is for my fellow Stansa shippers, I love you all.

He would always remember the first time he saw her. She was only 20 years old, breathtaking in a barely-there black bikini as she sat at the edge of his brother Robert’s swimming pool. The scant black material, seemed to make her porcelain skin and fiery hair glow in the summer sun. It was Robert’s annual summer party in Storm’s End, one he had been able to successfully avoid for the past few years given his rather messy divorce. 

This year, however, he was forced to attend along with his 3 year old daughter Shireen. “You’re free of the frigid bitch” Robert had boisterously laughed, beseeching him to come. In the end, Stannis has resigned himself to attending, if only so that Shireen could see her cousins and uncles. 

That plan, however, went awry when his daughter’s eyes, a midnight blue so like his own, locked on the fiery beauty beside the pool. 

“Princess Ariel” she exclaimed as she toddled towards Sansa Stark. Sound logic he supposed as both the Disney princess and Sansa had svelte curvy bodies and fiery red hair that fell to their waists. This of course, made Sansa an irrefutable mermaid princess in his daughter's eyes, and she had taken off running toward her. 

To his surprise, Sansa had quickly stood, her long legs going on forever as she intercepted the toddler from reaching the pool. Lifting Shireen into her arms with a smile she moved away from the poolside and to the grass. She quickly proved to be both beautiful and kind as she spoke with his young daughter, patient and interacting with her as if she were an equal. 

It seemed as if Sansa truly enjoyed Shireen’s company, much to the chagrin of his nasty nephew Joffery who was studiously ignored by Sansa at every turn. Smart girl, he thought to himself.

Of course, his daughter’s desire to stay with Sansa led him to be seated with them at the small picnic table as they ate barbeque fair and ice cream. Though he was not an overly affectionate man, he was cautious to entrust his daughter’s care to a girl he hardly knew, so he stayed close as they played games and laughed into their ice cream. Conversation had been stilted, awkward at first but soon began to flow as if they were old friends. 

It was, he had to admit, rather pleasant. Sansa was intelligent, already a senior in university and he found himself oddly relaxed in her presence. So by the time it was dark, Shireen was seated on his lap and Sansa beside them with Shireen’s hand in her own, as they watched the fireworks. By now it had cooled so Sansa wore a baggy sweater over her swimsuit, making her look impossibly young, her long legs stretched out beside him. He would never admit it, but he spent more time watching the stream of lights dance across Sansa’s features than he did on the display. She was enchanting. 

They parted ways quietly, a sleeping Shireen in his arms as she programmed her number into his phone. “For Shireen” she’d smiled as he gave a wave goodbye and left her standing by the garden gate. 

He assumed that Sansa had merely tolerated his presence (not the first time a woman had done so) to be kind to his daughter. He never expected her to actually use his phone number until that night, as he got into bed his phone chimed. 

He stared at the message for several moments, trying to control his visceral reaction to the images she had sent. ‘Selfies’ she had called them as she had made goofy faces with Shireen. Some with odd animal ears, others with tiaras until he came to the last one. One that made his chest ache with a feeling that he could not describe. It was the three of them, Shireen on Sansa’s lap, him seated behind Sansa with his chin near her bare shoulder, the girls smiling as he looked ...happy. He could not recall ever seeing such happiness on his usually dour face, but here in this photo, it was plain as day. 

“Thanks for an unexpectedly perfect day” her message read. 

“The pleasure was all ours, I assure you,” he replied, feeling more charismatic than he had in his entire life as she replied with a blushing smiley face. 

He should feel guilty or dirty, as she was thirteen years his junior and the daughter of his brother’s best friend, but he felt only contentment. Thumbs working deftly he set the image as his phone wallpaper, the three of them smiling back at him was the picture of happiness. 

A week passed, and soon Shireen’s 4th birthday was approaching. Much to his surprise, his daughter decided that she wanted to have a Princess Party, and that she wanted to invite Sansa to be there. As she begged and pleaded, he agreed to call Sansa and invite her. Though not sure how to create the perfect princess party, he wanted to make sure that Shireen’s first birthday without her mother was as happy as possible. 

So that evening, as Shireen watched “The Little Mermaid” for the hundredth time, he stepped into the dim kitchen to dial a number he hadn’t had the courage to use before. 

“Stannis” her voice held a smile as she answered on the second ring. “Hello.”

“Hello, is this a good time?”

“For you, of course,” she replied sweetly. 

Taking a steeling breath he relayed his reason for calling and his request that she come for Shireen’s birthday in just over a fortnight. He was surprised and humbled by her quick acceptance of the invitation and by her offer to arrive early, to help him set up. 

“I would be very grateful, as I am afraid my experience with Princess Parties is limited” he said dryly. 

“I will be there to help” she paused. “How many girls?”

“A baker’s dozen, including Shireen” he replied. “Shouldn’t be too crazy.”

“I am happy to help” she encouraged him to raid the princess section of the local party store, and promised that she would be there. 

He thanked her, gave a grateful goodnight and as the call disconnected, he started at the photo on his wallpaper until the phone went dark. 

And so, the second time he saw Sansa Stark was as she pulled her white Jeep Wrangler into his driveway, parking beside his black Audi as if she had belonged there all along. It was just before 8am on Shireen’s birthday and the newly 4 year old bounced beside him as the car came to a stop. 

As Sansa emerged, he saw she wore dark skinny jeans, ballet flats and a soft grey sweater, smiling widely as she rounded the front of her Jeep. 

“Go on” he encouraged his daughter who was off like a rocket, launching herself into Sansa’s arms. 

“There she is, the birthday girl” Sansa laughed, lifting her high to hug her. His normally shy, quiet daughter saw no such behavior in this woman’s presence. Laughing and talking as if her oldest friend in the world had arrived. He watched as they talked softly to each other before Sansa looked to him, motioning he join them with a nod of her head. He followed them to the back of Sansa’s Jeep as she opened the hatch to reveal an ocean of bags. 

“Whoa” Shireen gasped, squirmed to break free. 

Sansa set her down and handed her a purple bag, “Can’t have a Princess Party without Princess Dresses; for you, your grace” she smiled as Shireen pulled a soft purple dress from the bag. It was just her size, with soft sparkles and a trail of butterflies across the front. 

“This is the best dress ever” Shireen declared before racing back into the house, presumably to put on her new dress. 

He looked closely at the bags of dresses, “Sansa” he paused. “You made these?”

“I did” she blushed softly. “I love to sew and I wanted to make it perfect…” she shrugged. “Shireen’s is the only purple one, since she declared it her favorite color, but there are enough for the other girls” she trailed off at the odd expression on his face, moving slightly closer. “Hello, Stannis.”

“Hello” he replied dumbly, awestruck by this vibrant beauty. Though she was no blood relation of Shireen’s she had put forth more effort than Selyse had in their entire acquaintance. He had been worried, if only to himself, that now that Selyse had removed herself entirely from their lives that his daughter would be lacking in love, and positive influences. It seemed, however, that fate had given him Sansa Stark instead. “I am glad you’re here, I mean Shireen is glad that--”

“I am glad to be invited” she smiled, handing him several bags before loading her own arms up to close the back of her jeep. “Now then, we have a party to set up!” 

They worked side-by-side in his restored Frank Lloyd Wright house, decorating the kitchen and living areas with more pink and glitter than he would have thought possible. Soon the modest architecture was a Disney paradise, covered with streamers and princesses. All the while, Shireen was bouncing around, singing loudly as she adored her new gown. 

By the time they were setting up the treats and games that he had picked up at the party store, parents had begun to arrive, dropping their daughters off to be be-gowned and join the celebration. He pointedly ignored the stares that Sansa’s presence was garnering and soon found his home filled with over a dozen, singing princesses. He had never heard these walls filled with such joy, all of the girls dancing and laughing with Sansa in the living area. 

He was so enraptured with watching the red haired beauty and his smiling daughter, that he did not notice the arrival of his younger brother, Renly until he was talking right beside him. 

“Dare I say, I’m proud” Renly smiled smugly, causing Stannis to startle. “Dear brother, you’ve been keeping secrets.”

“Renly, you made it” he cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming.”

“You were too busy watching your queen to notice me” Renly smirked. 

“No, I--”

“I am happy for you” Renly’s smile became serious. “Truly, Stannis.”

“It’s not like that” Stannis found himself saying while simultaneously being grateful that Robert would not bear witness to this.

“Why not?” Renly asked. 

“She’s young--”

“So?” Renly countered. “She has always been an old soul, mature and wise beyond her years. You can thank Ned for that. And if I am not mistaken, she made those dresses.”

“She did, yes” Stannis confirmed. 

“And drove down from Wintertown to be here” Renly added. 

“Wintertown? That is a two hour drive” Stannis looked stunned. He had assumed since he saw Sansa at Robert’s party in Storm’s End that she was local. 

“Like I said, I am happy for you” Renly pat his shoulder. 

“You think…” he trailed off, looking to where Sansa held young Margaery Tyrell up to pin the crown on the princess. 

“I know” Renly assured, moving to the living area to greet his niece. 

The party was a great success and by seven pm all princesses had been returned to their respective castles and an exhausted Shireen had fallen asleep on the couch watching “Sleeping Beauty” once more. He and Sansa diligently went to work cleaning up the bulk of the mess, taking down decorations as they went. 

On a strange impulse, Renly’s words racing through his mind, he caught Sansa’s hands as she went to throw a stack of streamers away, “Dance with me?” he held out his hands and with a beaming smile she moved into his embrace. Their bodies seemed to fit together as if they were made to do so, both of them tall, her curves fitting into his lean frame. “Thank you, for today” he said softly as the music from the tv spoke of once upon a dream. “You are amazing.” 

She blushed, smiling as her hand squeezed his, “Not really, but I am glad to have been here...to have helped.”

“You made it perfect” he assured. “I am not a sentimental man and I am glad of your help. This past year...past years, have been hard on her.”

“You are a wonderful father” she replied. “You’re doing a great job, and I adore your daughter.” 

“I am trying” he carefully spun her around before pulling her closer in his embrace. Thank you Mother for the forced dancing lessons, he silently said. 

“Wonderful father, wonderful dancer” she whispered. 

“Sansa” he realized that they had stopped moving and yet she was still in his arms, closer than ever. He was holding her in the dim light of his kitchen as if he had done so for years. 

“Stannis” she pressed her tall, slender body to his, looking up at him with such blatant hope and desire that he was helpless to stop himself from pulling her close and taking her lips in a soft, timid kiss. 

Braced for rejection, he was unprepared for her lush body to melt against his, mewling softly as she deepened the kiss. His arms were banded around her back, locking her close as her own went around his neck. Their mouths were loathe to part, tongues tangling in barely controlled adore. 

Eventually the need for air broke them apart, heated gazes locked as they refused to let each other go. “Stay” he asked, his body out of control and mind racing. “Not, not because I expect anything but because you drove so long to get here and I don’t…” he took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll stay” she smiled, cupping his jaw to softly kiss him. 

He kissed her back, these soft, gentle kisses holding more affection than he’d felt in his life, or at least since he’d become an adult, “Good.”

“I have a bag” she blushed. “In the Jeep.”

“Oh?” he found his jaw twitching in a smirk. 

“Just in case” she laughed nervously. 

“I’ll get it” he reluctantly released her. “It's dark and I don’t want to risk your safety.”

“A true knight, you are” she handed him her keys. “I will toss the rest of the streamers and when you’re back we can put Shireen to bed.”

“Of course” he felt his chest clench once more as he moved quickly to grab her overnight back from the passenger seat of the Jeep. It was a small bag, only large enough to hold a change of clothes and other essentials, but it warmed his heart that she had thought to pack it. She had wanted this, he realized, wanted him, before he had asked. 

Returning to the house he noticed the last of the garbage was put away and Sansa had just shut the television off. “Time for bed princess” she whispered, scooping Shireen into her arms with an easy move. For the first time in memory--no, the first time ever, he followed as Shireen was carried to bed by another. In truth Selyse had never been maternal. Her pregnancy had been an accident that he would never regret, and one that drove his first wife to her mental breaking point. 

Setting Sansa’s bag in the hall, he helped to change Shireen into a set of purple pajamas before tucking her into bed. Leaving the twinkle lights illuminated, they carefully pulled the door half-shut, standing once more chest to chest in the hall. 

“There is a guest room---” he began, trying to be a gentleman. 

“Where is your room?” she asked, her cheeks flushed with something he could not name, eyes bright with desire. 

Without a word, he picked up her bag and took her hand, leading her to the master bedroom at the end of the hall, closing the door softly behind them. It was sparse, he supposed, a king sized bed, chest of drawers and night tables, but it was comfy. Setting her bag on the chair beside the drawers he turned back to find himself pulled into her arms once more. 

As if a dam had been broken, they both became wild, lost in the desire to possess the other. She tugged at his black polo shirt as he kicked off his shoes and began to search for the hem of her sweater. In a brief parting his shirt and her sweater were cast aside, leaving her in a sinfully white lace bra that did nothing to hide the peaks of her nipples. 

She mewled as her breasts crashed into the solid wall of his chest, grateful that he was diligent enough in his gym routine to elicit such a response. She kicked off her flats as he tore away her bra and they began to unbutton each others’ pants, frantic need and lust driving them, having been brewing since they met nearly a moon's turn ago. 

Soon she was in only white lace panties, him in his boxer briefs as he lifted her to carry her to the bed. He lowered her gently to the counterpane, never parting their lips as their languid kisses drove him wild. 

He could feel the heat of her core, soaked and ready for him as she writhed beneath him, and he was, for once, unashamed of the hard length of his cock pressing urgently against her. He was a man proudly in control of his emotions at all times, but was thoroughly lost to this woman’s touch. 

He drew back, looking down at the fire of her hair splayed out on the bedding, her flushed skin glowing in the dim light of the bedside lamp, deep rosy nipples reaching out to him. She was stunning... 

“Stannis” she breathed softly, trailing her hands over the black hair at his chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, unable and unwilling to stop the words from escaping. 

“Make love to me” she pleaded, moving her hands back to cup his jaw. 

“Try and stop me” he all but growled, taking her lips once more as he surrendered to lust for the first time in his life. 

“Wake up” the soft voice pulled Sansa from slumber, her eyes opening to see the beaming smile of the girl who had become her daughter. “It’s my birthday!” Shireen declared, bouncing happily beside the bed.

Glancing at the clock, Sansa realized that it was only 5 o’clock in the morning, “Darling it is too early” Sansa scooted closer to the center of the bed, allowing Shireen to climb in with her, the small girl curling into the curve of her step-mother’s body as best she could. 

Sansa was grateful that she had thought to pull on a nightgown after her and her husband had finally gotten their fill of each other last night, and that Stannis had at least pulled on a pair of boxers before sleep claimed them. Speaking of, she felt her husband roll towards her, pulling his girls into his embrace as he softly kissed her neck, “It's too early” he mumbled and Sansa smiled. 

“I know” she whispered and soon the three of them were restly quietly, at least for another few hours. 

9 o’clock had the Baratheon family up and dressed, Shireen bouncing around to celebrate her sixth birthday while her parents shared soft kisses as they prepared to drive to Robert’s for a pool party. Mermaid themed of course, at Shireen’s request. 

Shireen’s birthday had become an anniversary of sorts, of their first kiss at the very least. Though it was not their first official date, that had come the following day, it was the night that Sansa realized she would be spending the rest of her life with Stannis Baratheon. As they danced quietly in the kitchen that night she knew that she was a goner, never wanting to be parted from this proud father. And so, the day was always cause for extra celebration for this branch of the Baratheon family. 

Shortly after Shireen’s fourth birthday, and several months after their first date, Stannis asked her to be his wife on bended knee at the Rose Gardens near Wintertown, and she had never said ‘yes’ faster in her life. Though Robert was baffled, seemingly shocked that his stoic brother could tame the wild beauty of Sansa Stark, the rest of their family seemed to be accepting of the pair and the daughter that now considered Sansa her mother. In truth, Sansa was more of a mother to her than Selyse had ever been and their family was all the happier for it. 

“Wear the black one” Stannis murmured against her ear as she searched the drawer for a suitable swimsuit. 

“I can’t” she smiled, leaning against his strength. 

“Yes you can” he smoothed his hand over the slight swell of her stomach. “Let them see, they’ll all know that you’re a woman well loved.”

“Was there ever any doubt” she turned in his embrace, kissing him softly. 

“Never” he kissed her soundly, always delighting when she melted against him. 

Reluctantly Sansa pulled back, “If I wear the black, I am liable to have a wardrobe malfunction” she motioned to the newly enlarged part of her anatomy. 

“While I don’t object, I don’t want anyone to see you” he gently cupped her sensitive breasts, already a cup size larger than before. “Mine” he whispered. 

“Yours” she replied with a soft kiss. “Now let me go before we are really late.”

He gave an odd scoff of a laugh, giving her a quick parting kiss as he finished packing their necessary items for the day. They hadn’t told their families about the baby yet, wanting to keep it a secret between them for as long as possible. But overnight her stomach seemed to have ‘popped’ and it was no longer able to be hidden. At least not in swim party attire. 

Stannis did not mind, he was proud of the woman he had married and proud of the child they had made. He loved his family more than he thought it possible to love anything, and he would fight to the ends of the earth to keep them safe. And Sansa, his beautiful wife, was more than he could have dreamed of having. 

He had thought her beautiful the first time he saw her, sitting beside the pool in her bikini. But nothing could compare to the sight of her walking down the aisle in Dragonstone’s Chapel, her white dress the perfect fit as she smiled at him on her father’s arm. Nor could it compare to the sight of her, arched beneath him as he made love to her, begging him to give her a child. Or the sight of her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, crying tears of joy as she read the pregnancy test result aloud to him. Sansa Baratheon was a woman who only grew more beautiful with each passing day. 

He watched with a hidden smile as she grabbed a more modest navy swimsuit from the drawer, tucking it into the bag with their towels and Shireen’s swimsuit. Everyone would know, he smirked, by the end of today that his wife carried another strong Baratheon. His strong Baratheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
